


L’Esprit de l’Amour

by Likia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock Holmes, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Un réveillon de Noël à Baker Street. Du gui. Des sentiments cachés. Et trop de punch épicé… Qu’est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?!— Regarde, du gui, dit John en pointant au-dessus de Sherlock.Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond où, comme l’avait dit John, était accrochée une seule pauvre petite branche de ce parasite agaçant, un spécimen pathétique qui avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses baies.— Quelqu’un va devoir t’embrasser.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	L’Esprit de l’Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spirit of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122520) by [Schattengestalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattengestalt/pseuds/Schattengestalt). 



> Une traduction de [The Spirite of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122520), par Schattengestalt.  
> 

— Sherlock, tu pourrais m’aider avec les décorations ?

Sherlock leva les yeux du fauteuil où il était assis et regarda John qui essayait, sans succès, d’accrocher une guirlande électrique. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire amusé tandis qu’il regardait son ami essayer de démêler la guirlande, ce qui ne faisait que l’emmêler encore plus. S’il continuait comme ça la guirlande électrique allait finir par recouvrir John plutôt que le mur. Sherlock était sur le moins d’annoncer sa pensée puis de continuer sa lecture du journal médical de John avant que leurs invités n’arrivent, quand soudain il remarqua quelque chose : John était là !

Évidemment qu’il est là. Tu dois vraiment perdre la tête si tu viens seulement de remarquer sa présence.

Sherlock ignora la voix hautaine de Mycroft dans son Palace Mental. Toute son attention était concentrée sur John qui jura bruyamment quand la guirlande manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise. La scène aurait dû faire rire Sherlock mais à la place il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne devrait pas considérer comme acquise la présence de John dans sa vie, et en particulier dans leur appartement, car elle ne l’était pas.

Quand Sherlock était revenu de sa mission visant à détruire le réseau de Moriarty, John était dans une relation stable avec une femme. Et ce n’était même pas une de ses relations qui duraient un temps mais qui n’étaient jamais sérieuses. Non, son meilleur ami avait été prêt à la demander en mariage. D’ailleurs, John l’avait demandé en mariage… le soir même où Sherlock était revenu à Londres. Sherlock agrippa le tissu des accoudoirs tandis qu’il se forçait à ne pas revivre ces souvenirs. La douleur et le désespoir de ces jours quand John ne voulait même pas lui parler et que Sherlock avait pris Molly avec lui pour une affaire afin de se sentir moins seul étaient toujours présents dans les recoins sombres de son Palace Mental. Et il y avait également eu une dose malsaine de déception et de jalousie mélangée à ces sentiments. De la déception que John s’était remis aussi vite du faux suicide de Sherlock et de la jalousie à l’encontre de la fiancée de son amie.

Mary !

Sherlock serra les dents alors qu’une image d’elle se présenta dans son esprit. Elle était petite et douce. Son rire était léger et féminin. Ses boucles blondes et courtes lui donnait un air mignon et innocent. Elle était à la fois pleine d’esprit et charmante. En résumé, elle était tout ce que John voulait dans une partenaire et tout ce que Sherlock ne serait jamais.

Ce n’est pas tout à fait la vérité, pas vrai ? fit remarquer la voix agaçante de son frère avec un léger sourire. Tu sais que tu aurais pu être certaines de ces choses si tu avais fait des choix différents.

— Ce n’était pas un choix, murmura Sherlock.

— Qu’est ce qui n’était pas un choix ? demanda John d’un ton curieux, tout en essayant d’arranger la guirlande électrique autour de la tête de bison.

— Rien, dit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Seulement une petite discussion dans mon Palace mental.

Il n’allait pas expliquer à John la manière dont son frère avait toujours traité sa décision de transitionner comme étant un choix. Comme si c’était seulement une question de l’esprit contre la matière. Et que si seulement Sherlock avait été plus fort alors il n’aurait pas eu besoin de chirurgie ou d’hormonothérapie. Mycroft avait eu le culot de conseiller Sherlock de simplement ignorer son corps et de se concentrer sur ses capacités mentales. Le souvenir de cette conversation, bien que datant d’il y a presque deux décennies, faisait encore frissonner Sherlock.

— Je te déconseille fortement de continuer dans cette voix, ma chère sœur.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! dit Sherlock en lançant un regard noir à son frère qui s’enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un verre de whisky à la main.

— Très bien, dit Mycroft en haussant les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de son apéritif. Je te déconseille de passer par cette chirurgie, mon cher frère.

— Pourquoi ?

_Sherlock, qui allait et venait devant la cheminée, se retourna pour fixer à nouveau son frère. Ce n’était pas rare qu’il ne comprenne pas complètement les motivations de Mycroft mais cette fois-ci ce que son frère disait n’avait aucun sens. Il n’avait eu aucun problème pour commencer à l’appeler Sherlock. Mycroft s’était même assuré que leurs parents aient toutes les informations nécessaires pour les aider à accepter l’idée d’avoir un fils transgenre. Par conséquent ça ne faisait aucun sens qu’il essaye de convaincre Sherlock d’annuler sa mastectomie._

— C’est inutile.

Sherlock regarda son frère, atterré.

_— Ce n’est pas ce que tu as dit quand je me suis fait ligaturer les trompes._

— Bien sûr que non, dit Mycroft comme si Sherlock était un enfant particulièrement lent. C’est un moyen efficace d’empêcher une grossesse qui serait seulement une distraction pour tout le monde, et puis c’était une intervention chirurgicale mineure. Les trois jours que tu as passés à l’hôpital était un bon investissement.

— Et cette fois-ci ils ne le sont pas ?

— Non, évidemment.

_Mycroft fit une geste de main vers Sherlock, qui croisa les bras devant sa poitrine où l’on pouvait voir deux bosses se dessiner sous sa chemise ample._

_— Tu devras rester à l’hôpital pendant au moins une semaine et ensuite il faudra encore au moins deux mois pour que tu récupères. Ton temps serait mieux utilisé si tu étudiais la chimie ou parcourais le monde afin d’améliorer ton éducation._

— Aurais-tu oublié que tout le monde me prendrait pour une femme si je ne les fais pas enlever ? dit Sherlock en pointant vers sa poitrine.

Mycroft se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_— Tu as oublié de préciser que tu devras aussi t’injecter de la testostérone pour empêcher ce genre de confusion d’arriver._

Sherlock tressaillit car Mycroft venait de lui rappeler son visage trop doux et sa voix trop aiguë, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit son frère poursuivit.

_— Penses-tu que ce soit sage de t’injecter toi-même des hormones sans savoir ce qu’elles pourraient faire à ton esprit ?_

— Oh oui, je suis déjà inquiet à l’idée de devenir plus comme toi, s’emporta Sherlock mais la seule réaction de Mycroft fut de prendre une autre gorgée d’alcool.

_— Ne peux-tu pas simplement te concentrer sur l’affutage de ton esprit et de devenir le meilleur dans le domaine que tu as choisi, au lieu de perdre ton temps avec ces bêtises ?_

— Des bêtises ?!

_Sherlock frémit en entendant à quelle point la colère rendait sa voix aiguë._

_— Tu es en train de parler de ma vie._

— Exactement.

_Mycroft sourit légèrement pour approuver les paroles de Sherlock, comme si celui-ci venait enfin de comprendre son point de vue._

_— Et que tu sois perçu comme une femme ou un homme ne devrait pas avoir d’importance pour toi. La seule chose qui compte est ce que tu accomplis, et de toute façon… tu sais qui tu es, fit Mycroft avec un temps d’arrêt dramatique. N’est-ce pas suffisant ?_

Sherlock ne pouvait que fixer son frère, incrédule, alors que Mycroft sirotait tranquillement son whisky comme s’il ne venait pas de déclarer la chose plus ridicule au monde.

— Non !

_Sherlock tourna sur lui-même et sortit de la pièce. Parler avec son frère était inutile. Mycroft n’abandonnerait pas ses idées stupides peu importe ce que Sherlock dirait. En sortant il jeta au sol un vase d’aspect antique et sourit quand il entendit le soupir agacé qui le suivit tandis qu’il quittait la maison de Mycroft. Il préférait rester dans un hôtel jusqu’à sa chirurgie le lendemain matin plutôt que de passer une heure de plus sous le même toit que son frère._

— Si tu as enfin terminé ta “petite discussion” avec toi-même, tu pourrais bouger tes fesses jusqu’ici et m’aider !

Sherlock rit de surprise aux mots de John et à la manière dont ils mettaient en pièce le brouillard laissé par les souvenirs dans son esprit. L’image du regard désapprobateur de Mycroft lorsqu’il avait rendu visite à Sherlock à l’hôpital disparut quand Sherlock se leva pour aider son ami.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on doit d’accrocher tout ça, d’ailleurs ?

Sherlock jeta un regard dégoûté vers les guirlandes électriques et aida John à les démêler.

— Nous avons déjà un sapin de Noël et Mrs. Hudson a posé deux rennes sur le manteau de cheminée, n’est-ce pas assez ?

À son grand regret John se contenta de rire et d’arranger la guirlande sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— On prépare un réveillon de Noël qui commence dans environ une demi-heure.

Sherlock leva un sourcil devant ce rappel inutile. Comme s’il pouvait oublier que son appartement allait bientôt être rempli par trop de gens de bonne humeur.

— Ça n’explique pas pourquoi on a besoin d’autant de décorations. Ou bien pourquoi tu commences seulement à les mettre maintenant. Si tu voulais que tout soit parfait pour nos invités, pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas tout installé en avance ?

— Tu es sérieux, Sherlock ?!

Il y avait une note d’agacement dans la voix de John alors même que ses yeux se plissèrent d’amusement.

— Tu me demandes pourquoi notre appartement n’est pas encore décoré alors que ces deux derniers jours j’ai dû faire toutes les préparations pour le réveillon. Je suis allé dans plusieurs magasins et j’ai préparé la nourriture, y compris ton dessert préféré, et j’ai nettoyé l’appartement et arrangé le sapin, pendant que tu n’as rien fait pour m’aider.

— J’ai nettoyé le frigo.

Sherlock ressentait le besoin de le préciser. John soupira.

— Oui, c’est vrai. Après que j’ai menacé de donner tout ton équipement de chimie à une œuvre de charité.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. C’était la vérité, il n’aurait jamais nettoyé et brossé le frigo à fond s’il n’avait pas été inquiet que John ne mette sa menace à exécution. Sherlock n’osait pas pousser son ami trop loin.

— Le réveillon était ton idée après tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne ferais pas la majorité du travail vu que c’est toi qui veux recevoir tous ces gens ici.

John fronça les sourcils et plaça un bonnet rouge sur le crâne Billy, puis se demanda où il pourrait poser quelques fausses branches.

— Si tu ne voulais pas organiser une soirée ici, pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ?

Il leva des yeux bleus plein de curiosité vers Sherlock qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt car il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Il aurait du y avoir une réponse simple à la question de John, mais il n’y en avait pas. Non, pour expliquer pourquoi il tolérait ce réveillon stupide Sherlock devait remonter plus loin. Au jour où John se retrouva sur le seuil de sa porte avec un sac de sport à ses pieds et un air gêné sur son visage.

— John, qu’est ce que…

Les yeux de Sherlock tombèrent sur le sac de sport qui se tenait aux pieds de John avant de remonter vers son visage. Les lèvres de son meilleur ami était pressé en une fine ligne qui en général signifiait que John était en colère. Mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues indiquait qu’il se sentait également gêné. C’était une variation de l’expression qu’il prenait toujours après un combat avec la machine de chez Tesco. Et ça ne pouvait seulement signifier que…

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Sherlock cligna des yeux de confusion quand il fut arraché de ses observations et remarqua enfin la manière dont John se balançait nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre. De toute évidence il n’était pas seulement gêné par la situation mais en plus il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était le bienvenu au 221B. Ridicule. Comme si Sherlock pourrait un jour refuser à John l’entrée dans sa propre maison. Ça n’avait pas d’importance que John ait déménagé il y a deux ans. En ce qui concernait Sherlock, Baker Street resterait toujours sa maison…  _leur_ maison.

Afin de s’empêcher de déblatérer de telles absurdités émotionnelles, Sherlock hocha simplement la tête et s’écarta pour laisser John entrer. Il remarqua la manière dont son ami se dépêchait de monter les escaliers avant que Mrs. Hudson n’ait le temps de sortir de son appartement et de lui demander ce qu’il se passait. Une précaution inutile car elle était actuellement absente mais cela ne faisait que montrer à quel point John se sentait mal à l’aise.

Sherlock fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu’il grimpait les marches. Il n’y avait qu’une seule manière d’expliquer pourquoi John était apparu sur le seuil de sa porte. Il s’était sûrement disputé avec Mary. Et ce n’était pas une petite dispute, autrement John ne serait pas parti avec un sac de sport pour passer la nuit ailleurs.

Le cœur de Sherlock accéléra de pure joie à cette idée, avant que la culpabilité ne suffoque son euphorie. Il ne devrait pas être content que John et Mary se soient disputés. John était son meilleur ami et Sherlock était sûr que ce n’était pas bien de se sentir ravi quand l’ami en question et sa fiancée se disputaient. Ou peut être que Sherlock avait le droit, étant donné qu’il avait simulé sa propre mort - et avait été prêt à mourir pour de vrai - afin de protéger John. Peut-être que des règles différentes avaient cours car il aimait John plus que quiconque.

Sherlock s’arrêta sur la douzième marche pour prendre une grande inspiration et masquer les émotions que cette pensée avait fait remonter à la surface. Il ne pouvait pas laisser John découvrir les sentiments qu’ils avaient pour cette dispute. À la place Sherlock devait aider son meilleur ami à arranger les choses avec Mary afin de garantir son bonheur, car Sherlock ne pouvait pas lui donner la même chose qu’elle. Au moins l’un d’entre eux devait avoir la possibilité d’avoir une vie épanouie. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement face à cette conclusion logique, mais Sherlock l’ignora et grimpa les dernières marches. Un léger sourire s’afficha un instant sur son visage quand il entendit les bruits familiers de John préparant le thé. Au moins il aurait à nouveau John dans sa vie pendant quelques jours. Cela devrait être suffisant, avant que le mariage n’ait lieu dans quatre mois.

— J’ai fait du thé, annonça inutilement John en apportant deux tasses dans le salon. J’espère que tu prends toujours le tien de la même manière.

— Noir avec deux sucres, confirma Sherlock en prenant sa place dans le fauteuil en face de celui de John.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu’ils soufflaient sur leur thé fumant et le sirotaient prudemment jusqu’à ce que John soupire, vaincu.

_— Allez, vas-y !_

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui, confus. John avait l’air d’être sur le point de bondir de son fauteuil et de s’enfuir de la pièce, comme s’il restait assis seulement grâce à la force de sa volonté. Sherlock n’avait pas réalisé que sa présence était à ce point insupportable. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son thé afin que John ne puisse pas voir la souffrance dans son regard.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, John.

Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre.

_— Tes déductions. Dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici ! Je sais que tu meurs d’envie de tout expliquer !_

Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de sursauter face aux accusations et à la colère de John. Il pensait que John avait passé le stade de la colère. John lui avait pardonné d’avoir simulé sa mort… ou tout du moins c’est ce qu’il avait dit quand il pensait qu’il était sur le point de mourir dans une explosion. De toute évidence Sherlock s’était trompé. John était encore en colère après lui. Il se pouvait même qu’il le haïsse pour tout ce que Sherlock savait et qu’il était ici uniquement car il n’avait pas d’autre endroit où aller. Sherlock avala difficilement quand il réalisa à quel point c’était logique et il réussit tout juste à poser sa tasse sur la table sans rien renverser avant de se lever.

_— Ta chambre en haut n’a pas changé depuis que tu es parti. Tes pyjamas sont toujours dans le deuxième tiroir de l’armoire. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Je dois aller… quelque part._

Sherlock ne regarda pas vers John et se hâta en direction de la porte. S’il voyait la colère de John dirigée vers lui alors il s’effondrerait ici et maintenant. Sherlock avait besoin de partir et de trouver un endroit calme pour enfermer temporairement à clé ses sentiments, avant qu’il ne puisse seulement imaginer interagir à nouveau avec John.

— Sherlock, attends !

La voix désespérée de John l’arrêta brusquement mais il ne se retourna toujours pas tandis que son ami avançait vers lui. Une minute passa alors qu’ils attendaient tous les deux que quelque chose se passe, jusqu’à ce que John soupire derrière lui.

— Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Ce n’est pas ta faute si… Je suis reconnaissant que je puisse rester ici et je vais essayer de ne pas agir comme un idiot fini dans le futur.

Sherlock se retourna et vit la fatigue dans les yeux bleus de John. Un faible sourire s’afficha sur le visage de John avant qu’il ne disparaisse aussitôt pour être remplacé par un regard vaincu. Sherlock plaça timidement une main sur l’épaule de son ami et quand elle ne fut pas retirée il pressa légèrement.

_— Ce n’est rien. Tu es en colère et c’est compréhensible que tu t’énerves, mais tout ira bien. Mary et toi… tout ira bien._

_Sherlock détestait la manière dont chacun des mots de cette promesse perçaient son cœur comme de minuscules aiguilles mais il devait rester fort. John avait besoin de lui, peut-être seulement pour l’aider à réparer sa relation avec Mary, mais Sherlock s’en contenterait._

Un rire désabusé l’arracha à ces pensées douloureuses et il leva un sourcil vers John qui souriait sans humour.

_— Tu te trompes. On ne s’est pas disputé. Mary… m’a quitté._

Sherlock ouvra la bouche pour répondre puis la referma quand les mots de John pénétrèrent son esprit. Ces mots n’avaient aucun sens.

_— Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle te quitterait si vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ? Et le mariage alors, et…_

John secoua la tête et Sherlock détesta à quel point il avait l’air perdu tout en parlant vers ses pieds.

_— Le mariage est annulé ainsi que le contrat de location de notre maison. En tout cas c’est ce que sa lettre a dit._

— Non, dit Sherlock en secouant la tête.

_Ça avait encore moins de sens que Mary quittant John à cause d’une dispute._

_— Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? Peut-être qu’elle veut que tu… te battes pour elle. J’ai entendu dire que certaines femmes aiment ça._

John renifla puis éclata de rire aux paroles de Sherlock et celui-ci retroussa les lèvres en réponse. Mais cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas longtemps et John s’assombrit une fois de plus.

_— Mary n’est pas le genre de femme qui veut qu’un homme se batte pour elle… ou bien si elle l’est elle ne m’a pas donné une chance d’essayer._

_Les épaules de John s’affaissèrent alors qu’il levait enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard curieux de Sherlock._

_— Elle m’a quitté sans laisser de trace. Aucun de ses amis ne sait où elle est. Elle a démissionné du service de chirurgie et les employés de la banque m’ont informé qu’elle a fermé son compte. C’est presque comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de tout ça !_

Les yeux désespérés de John rencontrèrent ceux de Sherlock mais celui-ci n’avait pas non plus la réponse à la question de John. Au contraire, il se sentait même encore plus confus que son ami. Mary avait semblé tellement ordinaire à première vue. Sûrement pas le genre de personne qui pouvait disparaitre du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. De toute évidence Sherlock avait raté quelque chose, mais quoi…

— Je pourrais demander à Mycroft de la chercher, offrit Sherlock.

_Il en profiterait pour demander à son frère de vérifier le passé de Mary. Peu importe à quel point ça agaçait Sherlock de demander de l’aide à Mycroft, il le ferait pour John même si ça signifiait devoir une faveur à son frère._

À sa surprise, et également à son soulagement, John ne fit que secoua la tête en réponse à l’offre.

_— Merci mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça aiderait._

_John leva la main quand Sherlock ouvra la bouche pour protester._

_— Oui, je sais que ton frère a beaucoup de pouvoir et qu’il pourrait m’aider, mais même s’il trouvait Mary ça me changerait rien. C’est vraiment clair qu’elle ne veut plus de moi et je ne vais pas lui courir après._

John se redressa et plongea directement son regard dans celui de Sherlock comme pour le défier de se disputer avec lui, mais Sherlock ne considéra même pas cette option. S’il avait appris une chose durant son amitié avec John, c’était que se battre avec lui quand il prenait cet air déterminé était une bataille perdue d’avance. De toute façon Sherlock ne voulait pas persuader John d’essayer de trouver Mary et de retourner avec elle. C’était sûrement égoïste mais…

Sherlock jeta un regard vers la tasse fumante posée à côté du fauteuil de John et vers son manteau accroché au mur. Il ne voulait pas seulement que John reste à l’appartement en tant qu’invité temporaire, mais qu’il revienne vivre ici pour de vrai. Sherlock voulait que leur affaires se mélangent jusqu’à ce que ni l’un ni l’autre ne puisse dire à qui chaque livre appartenait ni qui avait acheté chaque oreiller. Il voulait…

— Reviens vivre ici !

_Les mots s’échappèrent avant que Sherlock ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois et il fut extrêmement soulagé quand John ne se fâcha pas mais sourit et hocha la tête._

_— Je voulais te demander si c’était possible au moins jusqu’à ce que j’ai le temps de chercher un nouvel appartement._

— Tu n’as pas besoin de chercher un nouvel appartement. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

_Si possible pour toujours, ajouta Sherlock dans son esprit mais pas à voix haute, tandis qu’ils buvaient à la santé de cette décision avec leurs tasses de thé._

Et maintenant, presque un an plus tard, John était encore là. Il n’avait pas cherché un nouvel appartement et il n’était sorti avec personne depuis qu’il était revenu habiter ici. Mais Sherlock ne se faisait pas d’illusion, cela ne durerait pas. Tôt ou tard John rencontrerait une autre femme et tomberait amoureux d’elle. Ils sortiraient ensemble puis emménageraient ensemble et Sherlock serait à nouveau seul.

Il mit cette pensée déprimante de côté quand il sentit un boule se former dans sa gorge. Ça ne servait à rien de se concentrer sur de telles perspectives car elles appartenaient encore au futur. Pour l’instant Sherlock avait John dans sa vie et il ferait tout pour que son ami ait envie de rester. Et donc un stupide réveillon de Noël était un prix faible à payer pour s’assurer que John était content. Bien sûr, Sherlock n’en parlerait pas. Ce serait révéler trop de choses et il ne voulait pas mettre son ami mal à l’aise.

— J’avais dû oublier à quel point ce genre de soirées m’ennuient.

Il haussa les épaules vers John mais fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le regard dans les yeux de son ami. Ils étaient complètement concentrés sur un point au-dessus de la tête de Sherlock et avaient un air rêveur. C’était le même regard que John avait souvent eu durant les premiers mois après qu’il était revenu habiter ici. Étant donné qu’il y avait toujours une tristesse sous-jacente dans cette expression quand Sherlock avait croisé son regard, il avait présumé que John avait encore le cœur brisé à cause de Mary. Mais cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait pas eu ce regard, ou tout du moins Sherlock ne l’avait pas remarqué. Alors pourquoi était-il revenu ?

Sherlock mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en se remémorant leurs interactions de la journée. Est-ce qu’il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou bien est-ce que John se sentait triste car c’était la veille de Noël et il avait espéré la passer en tant que jeune marié avec Mary ? Cette pensée lui fit de la peine. Mais si c’était la cause de l’humeur de John alors Sherlock ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu’il se sente mieux. Il ferait la conversation et jouerait du violon et ne se plaindrait pas de tous les gens que John avait invités et…

— Regarde, du gui, dit John en pointant au-dessus de Sherlock.

Les mots étaient tellement déconnectés des propres pensées de Sherlock qu’il lui fallut une seconde pour les comprendre. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond où, comme l’avait dit John, était accrochée une seule pauvre petite branche de ce parasite agaçant, un spécimen pathétique qui avait déjà perdu la plupart de ses baies. Qui avait décidé que c’était une bonne idée de l’accrocher là ? C’était sûrement Mrs. Hudson, ou bien…

— Quelqu’un va devoir t’embrasser.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester cette assertion et était sur le point d’informer John que la tradition de s’embrasser sous du gui était ridicule, quand il remarqua le changement dans l’expression de John. Il n’y avait plus de lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux et à la place se trouvait une détermination pure.  
Sherlock retint sa respiration et John le rejoignit en quelques pas. Leurs poitrines se touchaient presque quand il se pencha en avant sur la pointe des pieds et…

Les lèvres de John étaient sur les siennes !

Pendant une seconde Sherlock eut peur de s’évanouir alors que John l’embrassait chastement et tendrement, et que Sherlock essayait de traiter toutes les sensations à la fois. Elles étaient légèrement sèches et chaudes et…

Sherlock n’alla pas plus loin dans la liste des sensations car John se retira après seulement une seconde. Il regretta la perte de ce contact intime alors même qu’il se disait que John l’avait seulement embrassé à cause d’une tradition stupide. Ça ne servait à rien de laisser son ami voir à quel point ce simple baiser était important pour lui.

Sherlock se força à sourire alors qu’il regardait John. Il s’attendait à ce que son ami rit pour montrer que le baiser n’était pas important, et à ce qu’il donne une tape sur l’épaule de Sherlock pour montrer qu’ils étaient seulement amis. À la place des yeux bleus plein d’espoir le fixèrent et John lui fit un sourire gêné.

— Désole si c’était un peu abrupte mais ça faisait un moment que j’avais envie de le faire, et puis, dit John en se grattant la tête nerveusement, j’avais l’impression que c’était enfin le bon moment.

— Tu…

Sherlock resta bouche bée devant son meilleur ami qui se balançait anxieusement d’un pied sur l’autre. Il devait être en train de rêver. Il n’y avait pas d’autre manière d’expliquer pourquoi John voudrait subitement l’embrasser. Son ami n’avait jamais donné à Sherlock une raison de croire qu’il était intéressé dans une relation avec un homme et encore moins de raison de croire que John avait une quelconque attirance pour lui. Sherlock se pinça mais l’image de John ne disparut pas. On aurait même dit que son ami était encore plus nerveux car il serrait et desserrait les poings tout en fixant Sherlock. Comme s’il attendait quelque chose…

— Est-ce que c’est aussi quelque chose que tu veux, Sherlock ?

— Quoi ?

John venait-il de poser une question ?

John réussit à rendre son soupir à la fois désespéré et exaspéré.

— Une relation amoureuse. Avec moi. Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que tu veux ?

— Oui.

Les mots s’échappèrent avant que Sherlock n’eut la chance d’analyser la situation. Ça valait le coup car un sourire éclatant s’afficha sur le visage de John devant une réponse aussi simple.

— Viens là, chuchota John, et Sherlock se sentit enlacé par un corps chaud et compact avant que ses lèvres ne soient à nouveau prises dans un baiser.

Cette fois-ci Sherlock eut la chance d’enregistrer la manière dont le souffle de John caressait ses lèvres. Il rangea sur une étagère de son Palace Mental les informations concernant la bouche de John et se jura de toujours se souvenir de la chaleur du corps de son ami se pressant contre le sien. Il soupira de joie dans la bouche ouverte de John tout en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux courts et en tenant son ami aussi proche qu’il était physiquement possible. John ne se plaint pas. Ses mains caressèrent le dos de Sherlock alors qu’il l’embrassa plus fort. Leurs langues intervinrent et Sherlock était certain qu’à ce rythme ils allaient rapidement continuer leurs activités dans une de leurs chambres. Cette idée fit converger son sang vers son bas-ventre alors même qu’une autre pensée lui vint.

— John, chuchota Sherlock urgemment contre les lèvres de son ami qui s’arrêta à contrecœur mais ne le relâcha pas.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Je… commença Sherlock mais il fut interrompu par Mrs. Hudson qui cria du rez-de-chaussé.

— Vos invités sont là, les garçons ! Dernière chance pour vous rhabiller !

Un rire ravi retentit de John.

— C’est la première fois qu’elle a raison de nous prévenir.

Il vola un autre baiser aux lèvres de Sherlock.

— Tu me rappelleras où on s’est arrêté, pour qu’on puisse continuer après le réveillon.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour demander à John de revenir quand celui-ci alla accueillir les invités en bas des escaliers. Ils devaient parler. Et pas seulement de ce changement soudain dans leur relation et, mon Dieu, de leur sentiments, mais aussi de la partie de lui-même que Sherlock avait toujours cachée à son ami.

— John ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Merci de m’avoir invité.

La voix de Lestrade fit fermer la bouche de Sherlock. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de parler maintenant. Pas quand il y avait d’autres personnes dans leur appartement.

Sherlock passa une main tremblante dans ses boucles et se força à paraître aussi calme et indifférent que d’habitude quand Molly et Lestrade entrèrent dans le salon.

— Sherlock, content de te voir.

Il supporta Lestrade qui le prit dans ses bras avec la force d’un ours et jeta un œil à l’horloge par-dessus l’épaule du détective. Encore quatre ou cinq heures avant qu’il ne puisse seulement imaginer avoir John pour lui tout seul. Plus qu’assez de temps pour imaginer et se préparer à toutes les réactions que John pourrait avoir lorsqu’il apprendrait que Sherlock était transgenre.

— Cette soirée va être géniale.

Sherlock n’aurait pas pu être plus en désaccord avec Lestrade.

OOO

— N’est-ce pas un charmant réveillon de Noël, mon cher ?

Sherlock renifla devant la question de Mrs. Hudson.

— Si quelqu'un adore les conversations sans intérêts, le punch épicé et les chansons de Noël alors c’est sûrement une charmante soirée pour lui.

— Oh, Sherlock, dit Mrs. Hudson en tapotant son bras d’un sourire triste, ne prenez pas tout sérieusement tout le temps et détendez-vous un peu. Buvez un peu de punch.

Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, un verre de liquide rouge fut pressé dans ses mains par sa propriétaire.

— Je ne pense pas qu’un verre de punch sera suffisant pour que je m’amuse pendant cette… fête.

Les yeux de Sherlock passèrent de John, qui parlait et riait avec Lestrade, à Molly, qui se tenait tristement en retrait à côté du sapin de Noël, et enfin terminèrent sur Sally et Anderson. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi John les avait invités aujourd’hui. Sally s’était excusée à contrecœur après son retour et Anderson était devenu un genre de fan mais… ils n’étaient pas ses amis.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils quand Anderson se rapprocha de Sally et mit une main sur son genou. Ils n’avaient pas intérêt à se faufiler dans une de leurs chambres plus tard ou bien Sherlock serait obligé de brûler le lit. Ceci dit, ça lui donnerait une excuse pour partager un lit avec John. Si son ami ne le tuait pas pour avoir démarré un feu dans leur appartement et s’il voulait toujours dormir avec Sherlock après avoir appris…

Sherlock avala d’un trait le punch très épicé avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis. Ça ne servait à rien de s’inquiéter et de se demander comment John allait réagir à son coming out. En tout cas, pas si Sherlock devait encore endurer au moins trois heures de cet horrible réveillon avant qu’il n’ait même une chance de parler avec son ami.

— Vous savez, commença Mrs. Hudson en s’appuyant sur le bras de Sherlock (qui se jura de suivre de plus près la quantité de punch qu’elle ingérait), je suis vraiment soulagée que John soit ici avec nous aujourd’hui.

— Où est-ce qu’il pourrait être à part ici ? Il a organisé la soirée après tout, bien que je sois soulagé que vous vous soyez occupée de la cuisine. John ne pourrait pas faire une tarte correcte même si sa vie en dépendait.

Il fut déçu de voir que Mrs. Hudson n’était pas distraite par son compliment. Elle secoua simplement la tête vers lui.

— Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Sherlock. Si Mary ne s’était pas enfuie alors notre cher John serait marié avec elle maintenant.

Sherlock agrippa son verre vide avec force et contempla l’idée de le remplir à nouveau. Ça lui ferait sûrement du bien d’engourdir ses sens si la conversation allait dans cette direction et il ne pensait pas que John serait content s’il prenait ses drogues habituelles.

— Bien sûr, nous sommes tous tellement désolés que ce rituel complètement inutile n’a pas eu lieu.

— Non, je pense que c’est une bonne chose qu’il n’ait pas épousé cette femme.

Mrs. Hudson ignora complètement sa critique des mariages en général et pointa vers John.

— Elle était bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était exactement, mais je suis sûre qu’elle lui aurait causé des ennuis.

— Vous exagérez, Mrs. Hudson.

Non pas que Sherlock ne s’était pas demandé quelles autres surprises leur réservait Mary après avoir disparu sans laisser de trace, mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie de parler d’elle aujourd’hui.

— Heureusement, on ne le saura jamais.

Mrs. Hudson pouffa de rire puis trébucha légèrement.

— Excusez-moi, mon garçon. Je pense que je vais m’assoir un moment. Ma hanche, vous savez bien.

Sherlock leva un sourcil à ce mensonge évident mais s’assura quand même que Mrs. Hudson arrive à son fauteuil sans tomber. Il allait devoir envoyer John chez elle demain avec un remède contre la gueule de bois. En parlant de John, Sherlock jeta un œil vers son ami qui était toujours en train de rire d’une des histoires de Lestrade, et décida de se joindre à eux. S’il devait supporter cette soirée alors il pouvait au moins la passer en compagnie de John. Qui sait si son ami voudrait toujours être proche de lui après sa confession ?

Sherlock mit cette pensée de côté avant qu’elle ne s’affiche sur son visage, et avança jusqu’à son ami.

— À mon avis tu as bu au moins quatre verres de punch ainsi que deux canettes de bière, adressa Sherlock à Lestrade. Si tu bois encore tu vas passer les deux prochains jours avec la gueule de bois.

Lestrade haussa les épaules et sirota son cinquième verre de punch.

— Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais prévu d’aller quelque part.

Sherlock était sur le point de faire remarquer que Molly non plus n’avait rien de prévu mais qu’elle ne serait pas contre passer du temps avec le détective si on en jugeait des regards qu’elle lui lançait, quand John lui donna un coup de coude dans le côté.

— Sois sympa, lui dit-il silencieusement.

— Je suis sympa. J’étais justement sur le point de dire à Galvin que…

— Mon Dieu, c’est Greg. Quand est-ce que tu vas t’en souvenir, putain ?!

— Il connait ton nom, intervint John avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, c’est juste qu’il pense que c’est marrant de prétendre qu’il ne le connait pas.

— Ouais ben c’est pas marrant, marmonna Lestrade, et pendant une seconde Sherlock eut peur qu’il ne devienne sentimental, quand ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau.

— Mais je connais quelque chose de marrant. À propos de lui.

Lestrade tituba de quelques pas en arrière alors qu’il essayait de pointer droit vers Sherlock, ce qui attira l’attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. Sherlock grogna quand même John montra un certain intérêt pour l’histoire de Lestrade. Super, maintenant il allait devoir endurer l’histoire de la fois où il est tombé dans un petit lac parce qu’il avait trébuché sur un canard. Ou bien la fois où il avait couru droit dans un lampadaire parce qu’il était trop occupé à regarder son téléphone. Ou bien…

— Ce fou furieux, dit Lestrade en pouffant de rire et en s’appuyant contre l’embrasure de la porte afin de l’aider à rester debout, était tellement pris par une affaire une fois, qu’il a couru à droite à gauche toute la journée sans se rendre compte que ses règles étaient arrivées. Il n’en revenait pas quand il s’est enfin assis dans mon bureau et a réalisé que son pantalon collait à ses jambes. Heureusement qu’il était noir parce que sinon…

Le rire de Lestrade fut le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce entière, comme tout le monde avait l’air de retenir son souffle en attendant une réaction.

Sherlock prit une seconde pour regarder le détective qui était encore en train de rire et qui venait juste de le déplacarder comme transgenre devant tous les invités de la fête, puis se força à estimer les dégâts. Sherlock n’avait pas le courage de regarder John par peur de ce que son expression pourrait lui dire, et ses yeux tombèrent en premier sur Mrs. Hudson. Elle avait l’air vaguement surprise mais elle ne paraissait même pas choquée par cette information. Sherlock n’était pas sûr qu’il soit réellement possible de la choquer après tout ce qu’elle avait déjà vécu dans sa vie. Au moins il aurait encore un endroit où vivre quand la soirée serait finie.

Sherlock se concentra ensuite sur Anderson et Sally mais fut obligé de détourner le regard après une seconde. Même lui ne pouvait pas supporter d’être regardé longtemps avec autant de dégoût et de déception. Même pas quand ça venait d’eux.

Mais un instant après Sherlock souhaita avoir gardé son regard sur Sally car le regard déçu et empli de larmes de Molly était encore plus dur à supporter. Son regard ressemblait à celui de sa mère quand Sherlock lui avait dit pour la première fois… Non, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Sherlock se prépara au pire, se tourna face à John et recula devant la rage pure qui remplissait les yeux de son ami. Le pâle habituel de ses iris avait disparu pour laisser place à un bleu sombre et tumultueux que Sherlock n’avait jamais vu jusqu’à présent. Ses yeux en disaient même plus que la manière dont John serraient les poings et les dents alors qu’il faisait un pas pour s’éloigner de Sherlock. Ils lui disaient que tout, tout ce qu’ils avaient, toute leur amitié, était terminé.

La force de cette réalisation frappa Sherlock violemment et il n’arrivait plus à inspirer, puis il laissa ses instincts les plus primaires prendre le pas et il s’enfuit de la pièce. Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu’en bas des escaliers et en dehors de l’appartement avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

L’air froid mordit sa peau mais Sherlock ne retourna pas chercher son manteau mais avança dans la rue en titubant. De la neige fraîche couvrait le trottoir et crissait à chacun de ses pas. Des lumières de Noël de toutes les couleurs clignotaient et des chants de Noël optimistes résonnaient dans l’air comme pour se moquer de lui.

Mon Dieu, et dire qu’il avait pensé que le pire qui pourrait arriver durant la soirée était que quelqu’un vomisse sur le tapis. À la place Lestrade l’avait déplacardé devant tout le monde et maintenant… Maintenant, il avait de toute évidence perdu les quelques amis qu’il avait réussi à garder pendant toutes ces années.  
Les pieds de Sherlock glissèrent sur une plaque de glace mais il enregistra à peine la douleur de ses genoux et de ses mains heurtant le sol. Il avait mal partout. L’air froid brûlait ses poumons à chaque inspiration qu’il prenait, et la douleur était empirée par le serrement dans sa poitrine et la boule douloureuse qui s’était insérée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux brûlaient alors qu’il regardait la rue couverte de neige mais il ne laissa pas les larmes couler. Ce serait l’ultime capitulation que de se laisser aller et pleurer maintenant. Il s’était juré qu’il ne pleurerait plus après la fois où Victor lui avait ouvert la lèvre et donné un œil au beurre noir après avoir découvert que Sherlock était transgenre durant leurs années à l’université. C’était la dernière fois qu’il s’était autorisé à pleurer.

Menteur, résonna la voix de Mycroft dans sa tête, tu as pleuré quand tu as dû simuler ta propre mort et partir en laissant John. Et tu as aussi pleuré quand tu es revenu et découvert qu’il était passé à autre chose.

Sherlock secoua la tête et essaya de repousser Mycroft en dehors de son Palace Mental. Sans succès. Ça ne fonctionnait jamais. D’une façon ou d’une autre son frère avait réussi à s’implanter pour de bon dans l’esprit de Sherlock.

Tu dois te lever !

— Pour quoi faire ?

Les mains de Sherlock se serrèrent dans la neige. Il n’avait aucun endroit où aller. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Molly après avoir vu la déception dans son regard. Ses parents étaient partis en vacances et Mycroft était à l’étranger pour les affaires. Sherlock ne considéra même pas passer la nuit sur le canapé de Lestrade comme il l’avait fait en de nombreuses occasions pendant quelque temps après leur rencontre. Pas après que le détective avait déplacardé Sherlock comme ça.

Un rire amer s’échappa des lèvres de Sherlock. Pendant des années Lestrade n’avait pas mentionné l’identité de Sherlock. Lestrade l’avait découvert quand il s’était occupé de Sherlock qui à l’époque était en plein sevrage. Ils n’avaient eu qu’une seule conversation à propos de ça à l’époque, et ensuite ils avaient fait comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Mais juste au moment où le détective devait vraiment se taire il avait raconté son secret. Si ça t’était passé avant que Sherlock n’ait accepté une relation amoureuse avec John ou bien après ce soir alors ce n’aurait pas été si terrible, mais…

— Au moins, je n’ai plus besoin de m’inquiéter de gâcher ma relation avec John… murmura Sherlock à la neige.

Son ami n’était sûrement plus intéressé par lui. Pas après avoir appris comme ça que Sherlock était transgenre. Il aurait de la chance si son ami ne l’accusait pas de l’avoir mené en bateau comme Victor l’avait fait.

— Holmes !

Des pas rapides résonnèrent sur le trottoir derrière lui et Sherlock grogna quand il se força à se relever. Il n’était pas question de donner à Sally la satisfaction de le voir assis dans la neige comme un chien battu.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, Sergent ?

Sally leva les yeux au ciel en s’avançant vers lui et Sherlock prit une seconde pour remarquer que ses chaussures à talon haut n’étaient pas faites pour courir dans les rues enneigées. Mais elle avait pris sur elle afin de le trouver car… pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ferait ça ?

— Tu as oublié ton manteau, andouille.

Sherlock cligna des yeux devant l’épais manteau en laine qu’elle poussa dans ses mains avant qu’il ne l’accepte avec un hochement de tête et l’enfile.

— Ton écharpe est dans la poche.

Sherlock leva un sourcil de surprise en réponse mais soupira de soulagement quand le cachemire chaud fut enroulé autour de son cou. Jusqu’à présent il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il faisait froid dehors.

— Merci, dit-il en hochant la tête vers Sally, tu peux partir maintenant.

Elle se contenta de renifler et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en lui donnant un regard sévère.

— Je ne pense pas.

— Vraiment ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu resterais ici dans le froid quand tu pourrais retourner chez toi avec Anderson et réfléchir à de nouvelles manières de m’insulter ? Ou peut-être, songea Sherlock avec une grimace sur les lèvres, que tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu pourrais me dire. Est-ce que tu vas me dire que je suis juste une femme déguisée et que je devrais arrêter de faire honte à mon sexe. Ou bien que je ne suis pas un vrai homme. Ou bien peut-être que tu vas juste m'appeler le Taré à nouveau avant de t’en aller tranquillement !

Sally tressaillit visiblement à la dernière partie de son discours mais elle ne bougea pas d’un pouce et regarda dans ses yeux.

— Je ne vais dire aucune de ces choses car je ne pense pas qu’elles soient vrai. Et de toute façon, ajouta Sally juste quand Sherlock allait répondre, je ne t’ai jamais appelé le Taré parce que tu es transgenre et Philip non plus. Ce serait plus qu’hypocrite de ma part de faire ça.

— Tu…

Sherlock ferma la bouche d’un claquement lorsqu’il comprit ce que Sally venait juste de lui dire. Il ne savait pas s’il était plus surpris par la révélation qu’elle était aussi transgenre et qu’il ne l’avait pas déduit, ou par le fait qu’Anderson et elle savaient déjà qu’il l’était. Ce dernier choix, décida Sherlock après un court instant d’indécision. Celui-là, définitivement.

— Mon Dieu, tu ne savais vraiment pas, marmonna Sally à elle-même.

— Non, comment est-ce que tu l’as deviné ?

— Je… ce n’était pas moi. Philip l’a découvert. Il…

Une légère rougeur se glissa sur les joues de Sally et Sherlock leva un sourcil devant un telle démonstration d’émotions. D’autant qu’il se souvienne, il ne l’avait jamais vu rougir.

— Il t’a vu jeter quelque chose dans la poubelle des toilettes. C’était un tampon. Il l’a analysé et a trouvé que le contenu t’appartenait et que l’écoulement sanguin incluait de la muqueuse utérine.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il… Ah oui, il espérait probablement trouver des preuves que je prenais un genre de drogue en insérant un tampon préparé dans mon cul.

C’était logique. L’incident s’était probablement déroulé durant la première année où il avait commencé à résoudre des affaires pour la police. À cette époque la dose de testostérone de Sherlock n’était pas assez haute pour empêcher ses règles d’arriver. Heureusement, ça faisait des années que ce n’était plus un problème.

— Oui, il a toujours été un peu obsédé par toi, Sally en haussant les épaules, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, est-ce qu’on peut rentrer ? Ça caille ici.

— Tu peux y aller si tu veux… non attends, ajouta Sherlock précipitamment quand un souvenir attira son attention, bien que Sally n’ait pas bougé d’un pas. Si vous saviez déjà et que ça ne vous dérangeait pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous aviez l’air si dégoûté et en colère tout à l’heure ?

Sherlock n’avait jamais été le plus observateur quand il s’agissait de lire les émotions des autres, mais il pouvait tout à fait reconnaitre ce genre de sentiments négatifs. Ils avaient été assez souvent dirigés vers lui après tout.

— Parce que c’était vraiment dégueulasse que Greg raconte une histoire pareille, putain ! C’est mon chef et il était bourré mais ce n’est pas une excuse pour t’humilier de cette manière.

Sally grimaça en secouant la tête.

— Il a de la chance que tout le monde sauf Mrs. Hudson le savait déjà, et que cette révélation ne l’a pas dérangé du tout, ou bien je lui aurais cassé la gueule.

Silence.

Sherlock regarda Sally, incrédule. La partie où elle était dégoutée par les actions de Lestrade et non par Sherlock était logique. Ainsi que la partie avec Mrs. Hudson le prenant bien, mais…

— Et Molly ?

Sally renifla.

— Elle est déçue que Greg ait fait ça. J’imagine qu’elle pensait qu’il était un genre de Prince Charmant grisonnant. Mais je suis sûre qu’elle s’en remettra.

Ça expliquait le regard de Molly que Sherlock avait cru était dirigé vers lui. Mais même, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il était transgenre. Donc comment est-ce que Molly l’avait deviné ? Ou bien peut-être qu’elle ne connaissait pas le secret de Sherlock mais était simplement plus affectée par le comportement de Lestrade que par la révélation elle-même

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas non plus qu’elle était au courant ?

Sherlock s’agaça un peu de l’intonation amusée de Sally mais il soupira simplement et secoua la tête.

— Non. Comment…

— Ne me demande pas, dit Sally en levant les mains. On n’est pas les meilleures amies bien que ça puisse changer après le crochet du droit qu’elle a envoyé sur le nez de Greg.

— Molly a frappé Greg ?!

Sherlock savait bien que Molly avait un sale caractère mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle était capable de frapper la personne qu’elle appréciait. De toute évidence il avait besoin de mettre à jour une partie de son Palace Mental à propos de certaines personnes.

— On lui en aurait bien donné un nous aussi, Philip et moi, mais on était trop occupé à empêcher John de blesser physiquement un officier de police pour en avoir la possibilité.

— John ?

— Oui, il était très en colère contre Greg. C’est seulement grâce à Mrs.. Hudson que mon chef a réussi à quitter l’appartement et à s’enfuir en taxi.

Sherlock cligna lentement des yeux alors que les morceaux du puzzle commencèrent à s’arranger dans son Palace Mental. Les gens qui étaient dans son appartement, ses amis, n’avaient pas été en colère après lui mais après Greg pour l’avoir déplacardé. L’idée même était saisissante. Mais quand même, ça ne voulait pas dire que John ne serait pas furieux que Sherlock ne lui ait pas dit plus tôt. C’était aussi fortement possible - environ 93,7 % - que John ne voudrait plus commencer une relation avec lui.

— Maintenant qu’on a déterminé que Greg va devoir s’excuser et que la fête est terminée, est-ce qu’on peut rentrer ? Je me les gèle et John est sûrement en train de devenir dingue à force d’attendre que tu reviennes.

— Il attend probablement le moment où il pourra me crier dessus, murmura Sherlock pour lui-même, mais fit un pas en direction de son appartement. Mais cette fois-ci Sally l’arrêta avec un regard curieux sur le visage.

— Pourquoi est-ce que John te crierait dessus ? Je veux dire, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas te crier dessus si je vivais avec toi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il ferait ça ce soir ?

— Il ne sait pas.

Sally resta bouche bée.

— Quoi, mais je pensais que vous étiez…

— Nous n’avais jamais été ensemble, pas comme ça, admit Sherlock, mais ce soir avant le début du réveillon, on s’est embrassé pour la première fois et…

Il s’arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase quand il réalisa qu’il était en train d’étaler ses sentiments, et devant Sally en plus. Mon Dieu, il devait souffrir des premiers effets de l’hypothermie s’il pensait que c’était une bonne idée.

— Laisse tomber ! Oublie ce que j’ai dit.

— Pour quelqu’un qui dit être un génie tu es vraiment lent à la détente, dit Sally avant de lever une main quand Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Je ne sais pas si John savait que tu es transgenre mais tout le monde peut voir qu’il est fou amoureux de toi - Dieu seul sait pourquoi. À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde à Scotland Yard pense que vous baisez comme des lapins ?

— Parce que nous vivons ensemble et que je suis irrésistible, plaisanta Sherlock sans conviction et les lèvres de Sally se levèrent en un faible sourire.

— Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment bête. Rentre chez-toi et parle-lui.

— Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix, si ?

Sherlock essaya de sourire mais il échoua sûrement vu que Sally ressentit le besoin de tapoter son bras d’une manière rassurante avant de passer son bras dans le sien.

Sherlock leva un sourcil vers elle.

— Tu devrais vraiment penser à mettre d’autres chaussures qu’il fait un temps pareil.

— La ferme !

Sally le traina tout le long de la rue aussi vite que la neige et ses talons hauts le permettaient.

— Je m’assure simplement que tu ne vas pas t’enfuir.

— Je ne le ferai pas, promit Sherlock doucement et Sally hocha la tête pour accepter puis ils firent le reste du trajet jusqu’à l’appartement dans un silence confortable.

Ils furent salués par Anderson quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d’entrée.

— C’est pas trop tôt. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps John aurait bien voulu attendre patiemment à l’étage avant de sortir en trombe pour te chercher aussi.

Sherlock se raidit quand on lui rappela qu’il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu’il ne doive parler avec John. Sally pensait peut-être que John l’aimait et peut-être qu’elle avait raison, mais Sherlock avait appris il y a des années que l’amour n’était pas toujours suffisant. Que souvent ce n’est pas une émotion pure et inconditionnelle qui peut tout vaincre. Il espérait seulement que ce serait au moins suffisant pour sauver leur amitié.

Il avait probablement montré un signe extérieur de sa détresse car Sally pressa son bras dans un geste d’encouragement silencieux.

— Tout ira bien, Holmes.

— Bonne nuit, Holmes.

Anderson hocha la tête dans sa direction et tendit la main vers Sally pour qu’elle la prenne, puis ils partirent en direction de la station de métro la plus proche.

Sherlock les regarda marcher jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient passé le tournant, puis leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. La lumière du salon du 221B était encore allumées. John l’attendait.

Sherlock inspira en tremblant et força ses jambes à le porter à travers la porte d’entrée puis dans les escaliers avant qu’il ne puisse changer d’avis et rompre la promesse qu’il avait faite à Sally. Il eut à peine le temps de passer la porte quand de puissants bras le prirent dans une étreinte.

— John, s’étouffa Sherlock pendant que son ami donnait une belle impression d’essayer de faire sortir tout l’air de ses poumons.

— Désolé. John recula avec un sourire penaud et se gratta la nuque. Je suis… Je suis soulagé que tu sois rentré, et plus ou moins en seul morceau.

Sherlock suivit le regard de John jusqu’à ses genoux où le tissu de son pantalon était déchiré. Il avait dû heurter le sol plus fort qu’il ne l’avait réalisé lors de sa chute. Un regard vers ses mains confirma que la peau de celles-ci était également un peu écorchée. Ça allait sûrement compromettre son projet de jouer du violon, et ce pendant quelques jours. Et dire qu’il pensait pouvoir surprendre John en lui jouant certains de ses chants de Noël préférés. Si Sherlock avait su que cela arriverait alors il n’aurait pas eu besoin de dépenser autant de place dans son Palace Mental juste pour cette musique stupide.) Bien sûr, s’il avait su comment cette soirée allait se passer, alors…

— Bon, commença John - sa manière habituelle de commencer une conversation difficile - puis secoua la tête d’un air piteux. Je suis bête, tu dois sûrement être frigorifié. Prends une douche bien chaude et mets ton pyjama chaud pendant que je nous prépare du chocolat chaud.

Sherlock cligna des yeux de confusion. Nul doute que quoi que John ait à dire, c’était plus important qu’une douche et des vêtements propres. De toute façon il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter le suspense plus longtemps.

— N’essaye même pas de me faire changer d'avis, Sherlock !

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil vers lui.

— Une douche et un pyjama, ce sont les ordres du Docteur !

Sherlock accepta cet ordre contre son gré d’un hochement de tête. Ça ne servait à rien d’argumenter avec John quand il utilisait ce ton.

— Et mets des pantoufles quand tu sortiras de la salle de bain. Il y a peut-être encore des morceaux de verre dans la cuisine. J’ai essayé de les balayer mais je ne sais pas si j’ai tout ramassé.

Sherlock s’arrêta sur le chemin menant au salon et regarda vers John qui se frottait la nuque dans sa gêne pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il avait seulement vu John porter cette expression là après qu’il a perdu son calme. Les yeux de Sherlock balayèrent le sol et les murs jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve ce qu’il cherchait : des éclaboussures rouges sur une partie du papier peint et le placard. John avait balancé par terre le bol de punch et probablement aussi les verres. Sally n’avait pas exagéré quand elle avait dit que John avait été très en colère. La seule question était de savoir si c’était bon ou mauvais pour Sherlock.

— La douche ne va pas venir à toi.

La voix amusée de John interrompit Sherlock dans ses pensées et le ramena au présent. Un présent dans lequel son ami était en train d’arranger du lait, des barres de chocolat et des gousses de vanille sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ils étaient sur le point de boire une tasse de leur meilleur chocolat chaud. Celui que John préparait seulement pour les occasions spéciales. Cela permit à Sherlock de se ressaisir et il se dépêcha enfin d’aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il ne remarqua à quel point il avait eu froid que quand l’eau chaude se déversa sur son corps et le fit siffler d’inconfort jusqu’à ce qu’il s’habitue à la température.

Ses genoux et ses mains brûlèrent quand elles entrèrent en contact avec l’eau et le savon mais Sherlock n’y fit pas attention et se dépêcha de s’occuper de ses cheveux de la manière habituelle aussi rapidement que ceux-ci le lui permettaient. Il ne pouvait pas faire l’impasse sur le shampoing et l’après-shampoing sans se retrouver avec un paquet de nœuds sur la tête le lendemain. Finalement Sherlock réussit à retourner dans le salon, habillé de son pyjama gris préféré et de sa robe de chambre, alors que John déposait deux tasses à côté de chaque fauteuil.

— Juste à temps !

Le sourire de John n’atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux et ils s’assirent tous les deux dans leurs fauteuils.

Sherlock mit les mains autour de sa tasse afin d’avoir quelque chose à tenir tandis qu’il attendait que John exprime ses pensées. Les minutes passèrent. Les flammes craquaient dans la cheminée. John alternait entre boire son chocolat chaud et triturer ses mains. Il n’allait apparemment pas se décider à parler avant un moment.

Sherlock soupira. On dirait qu’il allait devoir démarrer cette discussion s’il voulait qu’elle soit finie avant le lendemain matin.

— Je suis désolé.

John faillit renverser le contenu de sa tasse et regarda fixement Sherlock, incrédule.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’excuses ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et regarda dans sa tasse.

— Pour m’être enfui et avoir gâché la soirée.

— Si quelqu’un a gâché la soirée alors c’est Greg.

Une note sévère se glissa dans la voix de John et Sherlock en déduit que Lestrade devrait se mettre à genoux s’il voulait un jour retourner au pub avec son ami.

— Et même si ce n’était pas terrible que tu t’enfuies en courant comme ça, c’est compréhensible. Personne ne voudrait se faire déplacarder comme ça, même si, ajouta John pensivement, tout le monde, sauf Mrs. Hudson, savait déjà que tu étais transgenre mais Greg ne savait pas que c’était le cas et…

— Un instant !

Sherlock manqua de renverser son chocolat chaud sur lui-même quand il leva sa tasse pour interrompre John.

— Tu savais ?!

Sherlock se sentit comme un parfait idiot quand John secoua la tête avec un air confus sur le visage. Tous ses amis - et Anderson - savait déjà qu’il était transgenre et Sherlock ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

Ça ne fait que montrer à quel point tu as fait le bon choix quand tu les as laissés devenir proche de toi dit Mycroft d’une voix trainante dans son Palace Mental. Ils n’ont jamais pensé que c’était nécessaire de commenter ton identité et t’ont simplement acceptés comme tu es. N’est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ?

Sherlock devait admettre que son frère, ou tout du moins la version de lui qui existait dans son Palace Mental, avait raison. Il avait toujours espéré qu’il rencontrerait quelqu’un qui n’en aurait rien à faire qu’il soit transgenre si Sherlock le lui disait. Quelqu’un qui ne le traiterait pas différemment après avoir appris cette partie de lui et qui ne l’embêterait pas avec des questions idiotes. De toute évidence son vœu avait été exaucé sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, ce qui voulait également dire…

— Tu savais que j’étais transgenre avant que tu ne m’embrasses et me demandes d’avoir… une relation amoureuse avec toi ?

C’était censé être une affirmation mais sonna plus comme une question car Sherlock ne se sentait toujours pas confident pour faire des suppositions.

— Oh bon sang !

Les yeux de John se firent grands comme des soucoupes et se remplièrent d’une horreur absolue et de compréhension lorsque Sherlock osa enfin regarder à nouveau son ami dans les yeux.

— Tu pensais, dit John en déglutissant avec difficulté, sa pomme d’Adam se faisant saillante, que je n’étais pas au courant avant la blague stupide de Greg et que je serai en colère après toi.

John secoua la tête comme si l’idée même était absolument impossible à croire.

— Même si je ne le savais pas déjà, tu penses vraiment que j’aurais été en colère après toi pour ne pas me l’avoir dit plus tôt ?

Un rire sans joie s’échappa de Sherlock.

— Tu fais comme si ce n’était pas important mais tu ne serais pas le premier à t’emporter à cause d’un détail aussi mineur.

À ces mots, l’expression de John passa rapidement de la colère à la sympathie puis s’arrêta finalement sur la gêne.

— Tu as raison. J’imagine que j’aurais été choqué et surpris si je ne savais pas déjà avant que Greg ne le dise.

Les lèvres de John formèrent presque un sourire triste.

— Du moins c’était ma première réaction quand Mary me l’a dit. Peut-être que j’aurais réagi autrement aujourd’hui mais…

— Un instant !

Sherlock avait l’impression que son esprit surchauffait tandis qu’il répétait les mots de John encore et encore dans sa tête mais cela ne changeait pas leur sens.

— Mary t’a dit que j’étais transgenre ?

— Plus ou moins.

John serra ses lèvres ensemble tandis qu’il avait l’air de se remémorer les mots exacts que son ex-fiancée avait utilisés.

— Elle a dit que c’était formidable que tu sois arrivé aussi loin malgré la discrimination contre les personnes transgenres. C’était juste après ton… retour.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

— Comment est-ce qu’elle l’a appris ?

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Mary avait trouvé son secret le mieux gardé. Il n’y avait pas d’indice dans l’appartement qui aurait pu le trahir, et cela faisait des années que Sherlock n’avait pas eu besoin de s’inquiéter de son apparence. Alors…

— Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas pensé à lui demander parce qu’elle avait l’air de penser que c’était vraiment évident et que j’étais idiot de ne pas l’avoir remarqué, dit John avant de baisser la tête, embarrassé. J’étais surtout occupé à me remettre de la surprise pour me demander comment Mary l’avait su, mais maintenant…

— On ne saura jamais, finit Sherlock pour son ami. C’était vrai. Mary était partie et ils n’apprendraient jamais ses secrets. Et maintenant Sherlock était sûr qu’il y avait eu beaucoup de choses cachées derrière ses jolis sourires et ses mains manucurées. C’était sûrement pour le mieux qu’elle soit partie quand elle l’a fait.

— Mon Dieu, j’ai l’impression d’avoir évité le pire en ne l’épousant pas.

Les mots de John reflétèrent les propres pensées de Sherlock parfaitement et ils prirent tous les deux un moment pour apprécier ce qu’ils avaient désormais en buvant le chocolat qui refroidissait.

— Donc ça ne te dérange pas du tout que je sois transgenre ?

Est-ce qu’on n’a pas déjà établi que le bon Docteur connaissait déjà cette part de toi-même quand il t’a demandé si tu voulais être avec lui ? Vraiment, mon cher frère, de quelle information supplémentaire as-tu besoin ?

Sherlock souffla intérieurement contre le Mycroft de son Palace Mental. C’était facile pour son frère, qui n’avait jamais été intéressé par n’importe quel type de relations, de dire ça, mais Sherlock avait besoin d’entendre de la part de John que tout irait bien. Que son identité n’allait pas se mettre en travers de leur nouvelle relation.

Les mots peuvent mentir, mon cher frère. Si tu te sens si peu sûr de toi, tu pourrais attendre des actions qui confirmeraient ces mots. Et même là il n’y a pas de garantie…

— Oh, ferme là !

John sursauta sur sa chaise après l’éclat de voix de Sherlock et des yeux bleus peinés le regardèrent.

— Je n’ai encore rien dit.

— Non, je parlais de Mycroft.

Sherlock essayait d’apaiser la douleur visible dans l’expression de John mais réussit seulement à agiter son ami qui sauta de sa chaise et regarda suspicieusement dans l’appartement.

— Est-ce qu’il a encore installé des caméras et des micros ?

— Non, dit Sherlock en se levant lui aussi, et plaça une main apaisante sur l’épaule de son ami, Je parlais de celui dans mon Palace Mental. Il aime faire des commentaires sur tout ce que je fais.

Ça avait l’air complètement dingue une fois exprimé avec des mots, et Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et attendit que John lui rit au nez.

À la place son ami soupira de compréhension.

— Les frères et sœurs aînés peuvent être agaçants. J’ai de la chance que je n’ai pas Harry commentant dans ma tête ou ça me rendrait fou.

— Il y a des gens qui dirait que tu es déjà fou de vouloir passer du temps avec moi, remarqua Sherlock et le regretta une seconde plus tard quand le sourire sur le visage de John fut remplacé par une expression sérieuse.

— Sherlock Holmes, dit John en plaçant les deux mains sur les épaules de Sherlock et rencontra son regard avec une expression déterminée, la plupart des gens sont des idiots qui ne savent pas à quel point je t’aime, et donc…

Sherlock remarqua l’instant exact où John réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire et ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur. Sherlock retint son souffle alors qu’il attendait que son ami ravale ses mots et propose de faire du thé mais pour la nième fois ce jour-ci, John le surprit.

— Bon, j’imagine que ça réponds à ta question précédente.

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans les yeux de John alors qu’il les levait vers Sherlock que celui-ci eut besoin d’avaler avant qu’il ne puisse répondre pour éviter que sa voix ne craque à cause de larmes de joie.

— Moi aussi je t’aime.

Sherlock ne saurait dire qui embrassa qui cette fois. Il était seulement conscient du corps chaud dans ses bras et les lèvres douces sur les siennes alors qu’il avait enfin le droit de tenir et d’embrasser l’homme qu’il aimait.

— Joyeux Noël, murmura John durant le baiser alors que les cloches de Big Ben sonnaient minuit.

— Joyeux Noël, répondit Sherlock.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs décennies les mots ne contenaient ni amertume ni mépris mais de l’amour et du bonheur tandis qu’il tenait John dans ses bras. Un miracle rien que pour lui, enveloppé dans un pull douillet.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
